


Зенит

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как Джин ушел из Джоннис Энтертейнтмент. Но кое-что продолжает преследовать его. Буквально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зенит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zenith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520) by tretton. 



> **автор:** [tretton](http://tretton.livejournal.com)  
> **переводчик:** utawara  
> **жанр:** AU  
> ворнинг: не бечено. к сожалению...  
> разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Disclaimer: Ни автор, ни переводчик не претендуют на жизнь и творчество героев фика.  
> Размещение: С разрешения автора и переводчика.

\- Так они тебе и диван выделили.

Джин поднимает взгляд от бумаг и обнаруживает его прислонившимся к косяку, узкие бедра в плотно облегающих серых джинсах. Если говорить о соответствии стереотипам, то он достиг полного совершенства. Большие, сверкающие солнцезащитные очки, потертой коричневой кожи куртка и ботинки, что-то меховое болтается на поясе. Джин слегка ослабляет галстук и думает: "По крайней мере, - откидывается в кресле, еще раз окидывая гостя взглядом, - По крайней мере, мне больше никогда не придется строить из себя такого дурака." Просто напоминает себе.

\- Впечатляюще, - продолжает тот абсолютно равнодушным тоном.

\- Это, знаешь ли, другой офис.

\- Ах, вот как. Здесь есть окно, - Каме отталкивается от косяка, походкой прогуливающегося хищника медленно пересекает скучный серый ковер. Настолько чуждое этому окружению создание, что Джин почти поморщился, шевельнувшись на скрипящем кожаном сидении.

Каме опирается руками о подоконник и выглядывает вниз, чуть приоткрыв рот.

\- Мило, - констатирует он вежливо. - И если скука сведет тебя с ума, можно просто выпрыгнуть, - поворачивается к Джину, изогнув тонкие губы. – Это... функционально. Как всегда. Старая, добрая Япония.

\- Зачем ты здесь?

\- Решил занести тебе пробный экземпляр, - он выуживает диск из внутреннего кармана куртки и роняет его на стол перед Джином. – Чтобы избавить тебя от необходимости посетить магазин.

Фыркнув равнодушно, Джин берет коробочку и тщательно изучает.

\- Господи, выглядишь агрессивно.

Каме пожимает плечами и снимает очки.

\- Агрессивность продается.

\- Очевидно.

\- Ох, брось задаваться! Ты когда-то выглядел настолько же смешно!

Джин возвращает диск на стол и откидывается в кресле.

\- Ключевое здесь: "когда-то".

\- О? - произносит он, высокомерно приподнимая брови. - Так ты считаешь, что теперь лучше меня?

Джин слегка изгибается в кресле, чувствуя, как раздражение ядом распространяется по кровеносной системе.

\- Я этого не говорил.

Каме надвигается.

\- Но ты считаешь, что теперь стал нормальным?

Джин знает, куда ведет этот разговор и вовсе не хочет продолжать.

\- Как ты прошел?

Опираясь о стол совсем рядом с его креслом, Каме небрежно улыбается.

\- Охрана меня пропустила. Не буду же _Я_ воровать, правда же?

Потирая виски, Джин чувствует надвигающуюся головную боль.

\- Они тебя узнали?

Усмешка становится шире.

\- Большинство людей меня узнает.

\- И о чем ты думаешь? Заваливаешься вот так, запросто. А если тебя сфотографировали?

\- Я всего лишь зашел к другу.

\- Уже почти одиннадцать часов вечера.

\- К очень трудолюбивому, привередливому другу, - Каме наклоняется к нему, опираясь руками о спинку кресла по обе стороны от его головы.

\- Ты не должен здесь быть.

Взгляд скользит по шее Джина и, кажется, проникает за ворот его рубашки.

\- Почему?

\- Я знаю, что менеджмент не хочет, чтобы ты со мной встречался.

\- И тебя это заботит, потому что...? - В уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, и он одаривает Джина притворно озадаченным взглядом. Пальцы изучают узел галстука.

\- Я...

\- Знаешь, у меня сейчас несколько большая свобода действий в джимушо, по сравнению с тем, что было, когда ты уходил.

Джин сглатывает. Он раздражен, он злится на предающее его тело.

\- Вот как?

Каме улыбается.

\- Именно, - развязывает галстук, стягивает его и роняет на пол с небрежным изяществом.

\- Каме, - пытается Джин впустую - Ты не можешь... - но они оба знают, что он может.

Каме наклоняется за поцелуем и Джин не пытается отодвинуться. Вместо этого он всем телом устремляется навстречу. Каме расстегивает первую пуговицу на его рубашке и он откидывает голову, запуская руку в тщательно уложенные волосы, когда гибкий язык начинает путешествие по его груди. Рубашка уже полностью распахнута и Каме кончиками пальцев скользит вдоль пояса, прикусывает сосок и внезапно сжимает его член через ткань брюк. Тело Джина выгибается от шока и с губ срывается глухой стон. Он представляет себе, как звук скатывается по его груди и вливается в рот Каме. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Каме поглотил его без остатка. Помог бы ему исчезнуть. Иногда он отчаянно желает этого, так же отчаянно, как секса, как только Каме появляется в поле его зрения, вместе с причудливым запахом одеколона и мягкими движениями, выработанными годами танцев. Его стопроцентная гарантия наслаждения.

Каме опускается на колени, собираясь расстегнуть его брюки, и Джин наклоняется, чтобы сорвать несколько поцелуев, жадных и беспорядочных, лаская пальцами его шею и накрывая ладонями выступающие ключицы, обнаженные глубоким вырезом футболки. Не затем, чтобы отсрочить приближающееся. Боже, прошел уже почти год! Просто Джину всегда очень трудно собраться с мыслями, когда дело касается Каме. Чего коснуться в первую очередь, медленные ласки или безотлагательное наслаждение?

\- Ты хоть ешь? – спрашивает он, мысленно добавляя "Ба-ка".

Каме замирает, прежде чем расстегнуть молнию и усмехается.

\- Не беспокойся, - достает его член. - Я собираюсь проглотить кое-что сейчас, - наклоняет голову и заглатывает его сразу, целиком. Голова Джина откидывается и все, что он может видеть - это кружащийся белый потолок.

Позже, когда он распластан на столе, последний квартальный отчет между его бедер и Каме в полной готовности, Джин думает, что должно быть, сошел с ума, отдаваясь ему вот так, в ярко освещенной комнате, с дверью нараспашку и незадернутыми занавесками. Но тут Каме входит в него и он теряет способность думать, выгибается и рассыпает карандаши и рамки с фотографиями. Тщательно отстроенный фасад грудой обломков на полу. Толчки Каме медленные, уверенные, его взгляд прикован к лицу Джина. Он приходит только чтобы напомнить: "Вот кто ты".

 

~

 

Он просыпается от телефонного звонка. Переворачивается и на ощупь пытается найти трубку на тумбочке.

\- Мош... - зевок - Моши...

\- Ты опять допоздна работал?

\- Да. Нет. Ну, вроде того...

\- Может, мне стоило прийти и спасти тебя.

\- Это... Ах... Я-

\- Ох, я понимаю. Все ради этого повышения, верно? Ты зануда, Аканиши.

\- Наверное.

\- Но если ты вчера работал допоздна, значит, сегодня вечером свободен.

\- Я... Может быть...

\- Джин, ну давай. Я обещаю, будет весело.

\- Я подумаю.

Она вздыхает.

\- Что ж, это лучше, чем "нет".

\- Мне нужно заняться кое-какими делами.

\- Ладно.

\- Я позвоню.

\- Уж надеюсь. Пока, Джин.

\- Пока, Юри.

Он кладет обратно трубку, снова зевает и задумчиво почесывает голову. Глянув вниз, на наблюдающего за ним Каме, он улыбается.

\- Охаё.

Не отвечая, тот скользит рукой под одеялом, дотягиваясь до бедра Джина.

\- Какие дела? – спрашивает он, когда Джин откидывается назад и прислоняется к стене.

\- Что?

\- Какими "делами" тебе нужно заняться? - Каме приподнимается и стаскивает с Джина прикрывающее его одеяло.

\- Ох, ну знаешь, одно, другое.

\- Она уродина? - спрашивает он, медленно поднимаясь поцелуями от бедра Джина и вверх по груди.

\- Чт... Кто?

Обводит языком вокруг соска.

\- Та, которая звонила.

\- Ах. Она. _Нет._ Она просто друг.

\- Не могу поверить, что спросил, - он целует ключицу и Джин вздрагивает, скользит руками по спине Каме и подтягивает его выше, устраивая у себя на коленях. Теплая со сна кожа и гибкие конечности, таким Джин его и знает. Каме больше не Каме, но его тело все такое же, тощее и знакомое.

Каме изучает его лицо, но в глаза не смотрит.

\- Не целуй меня.

\- Почему?

\- У тебя изо рта пахнет.

\- Ну, может, я и не собирался тебя целовать, - он запускает руку в волосы Каме, захватывает пряди на его затылке в кулак и оттягивает голову назад, заставляя поднять лицо. - Может, я просто хотел посмотреть на тебя.

\- Чушь. Ты всегда меня целуешь.

\- И что, неужели это так ужасно?

Каме выдыхает через нос и напрягает шею. Джин отпускает его, позволяет опустить голову, избегая взгляда. Прямо сейчас они находятся в пространстве «между». Когда Каме еще не совсем проснулся, когда он еще не совсем владеет собой. Он еще не защищен этим черным сарказмом, который просочился сквозь трещины за все эти годы. По утрам Джин может иногда, краем глаза, увидеть его таким, каким он был когда-то, когда они были детьми.

Скользя большим пальцем по щеке Каме, Джин спрашивает:

\- Ты не опаздываешь куда-нибудь?

Каме бросает на него взгляд сквозь челку.

\- Куда-нибудь?

\- Никуда?

\- У меня выходной.

\- Быть. Не может.

\- Нужно было тебе задержаться. Со временем становится легче.

Джин пристально вглядывается в него. Небрежное пожимание костлявыми плечами, усталость в глазах, избегающих его взгляда. Без одежды и косметики он невольно показывает больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Каме любит заниматься сексом в темноте, Джин любит обнажать его при свете. И он думает: "Это ложь. Легче не становится, просто ты учишься все лучше выдерживать все это дерьмо".

\- Так что ты сегодня в полном моем распоряжении? - спрашивает Джин, и крепче обнимает Каме, притягивая его к себе.

\- Я этого не говорил, - но он откидывает голову, когда Джин облизывает чувствительный участок, где его шея переходит в плечо и сжимает пальцы на плече Джина, когда тот слегка прикусывает его кожу.

Целуя, скользя вверх по шее, Джин добирается губами до уха Каме.

\- Но если я уговорю тебя остаться... - он зарывается носом в волосы Каме, вдыхает тающие запахи геля, шампуня и чего-то еще.

\- Мм. Теоретически... Ты ни от чего меня не отрываешь.

Джин беспомощно улыбается, и поцелуи становятся беспорядочными, губы находят укромные уголки и встречаются случайно.

 

~

 

\- Ты в порядке?

Они все еще тяжело дышат, покрыты потом и постепенно начинают ощущать липкость там, где соприкасаются кожей.

Каме одаривает его взглядом, наполовину озадаченным, наполовину раздраженным.

\- Я _в порядке._ Почему бы мне не быть?

\- Ты выглядел... Больно было?

\- Я в порядке.

\- Ты ведь сказал бы мне, если бы я сделал тебе больно? - Джин спрашивает и тут же фыркает. - Господи, глупый вопрос. Конечно, не сказал бы. Боги упаси даже предположить, что у твоего тела есть предел возможностей.

\- Не льсти себе. Ты не настолько большой, - он отворачивается. - Просто... Просто много времени прошло.

Джин чувствует, как расширяются его глаза.

\- Я думал...

\- Что? - уголок губ изгибается в полуулыбке. - Опять читал слухи в желтой прессе?

\- Не моя вина, верно? - бурчит он. - Ты не дал мне номер мобильника, не отвечаешь на е-мэйл. Ты даже запретил Ямапи разговаривать со мной о тебе. Как...

\- Никого не было.

Джин забывает вдохнуть.

\- С тех пор, как ты ушел. Никого не было.

Те редкие случаи, когда Джин позволял себе вообразить Каме, произносящим что-то подобное, заканчивались смехом над самим собой. Будто Каме хоть когда-нибудь стал бы... Будто бы Каме заботился о нем хоть немного.

\- Почему?

Каме фыркает.

\- Никто не заинтересовал.

\- За пять лет?

Каме смотрит на него. И это такая редкость, видеть Каме искренним, что Джин уже не может его расшифровать.

\- Был ты.

\- Мы встречались - сколько? По пальцам можно пересчитать сколько раз в год. Не может быть, чтобы ты не...

\- Значит, может.

\- Каме, не шути так со мной.

Он стряхивает руки Джина и садится.

\- Я не шучу. Перестань причитать. Это ничего не значит.

\- Значит! - выпутавшись из простыней, Джин падает на колени перед ним. - Ты не стал бы говорить мне, если бы это ничего не значило.

Каме слабо улыбается.

\- Ничего не изменилось.

\- Но если ты испытывал эти чувства все эти годы...

\- Джин, не делай этого с собой.

\- Но я ничего не делаю! Это ты приходишь сюда и дергаешь мою цепь. Ты каждый раз появляешься, когда я думаю что уже в порядке и...

\- Просто забудь. Забудь, что я говорил, - он откидывает простыни и собирается встать. Джин, действуя инстинктивно, опрокидывает его обратно на постель.

\- Нет, черт побери. Ты не можешь сказать такое и просто уйти.

Каме сопротивляется, пытается вывернуться из захвата.

\- Могу и сделаю. Слезь с меня.

\- Нет.

Он пытается скинуть Джина, но потом замирает, глядя на него.

\- Я не могу тебе ничего дать. Все о чем ты просил, когда уходил… Это просто невозможно. Ты не понимаешь? Я не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

Чувствуя, как от эмоций перехватывает горло, как они истекают сквозь поры, выходя из-под контроля, изливаясь, Джин отпускает его. Садится на пятки.

\- Не можешь или не будешь?

Каме встает, поднимает джинсы с пола и бросает на него взгляд через плечо.

\- Это одно и то же, - он просовывает ногу в штанину и Джину вдруг кажется, что это, может быть, последняя их встреча.

\- Останься.

Преувеличенно выразительно закатывая глаза, Каме натягивает вторую штанину.

\- Нет. Я имею в виду... Только сегодня. Ты говорил, у тебя выходной. Проведи его со мной, - он встает и подходит к Каме, но не прикасается к нему. Просто приближается вплотную и склоняет голову к его голове.

\- Если это все, что ты можешь предложить, дай мне хотя бы это.

Каме вздыхает, хмурится и смотрит в окно, на мир по другую сторону стекла, куда он пытается сбежать.

\- Слушай, я обещаю. Никаких споров. Никаких разговоров о том, что могло быть и чего не могло. Просто... Мы закажем что-нибудь, посмотрим кино, займемся сексом в душе, обычный, скучный день.

Проходят три секунды, в течение которых Каме не отводит взгляда от неба. Потом он поворачивается к Джину, скользнув пальцами по его обнаженному бедру.

\- Я хочу карри.

 

~

 

За едой они смотрят последнюю работу Ямапи. Или, точнее, Каме смотрит последнюю работу Ямапи, позволяя Джину разглядывать себя. Тот сидит на другом краю дивана, копается в своей тарелке и не сводит глаз с профиля Каме. Как будто, стоит ему на мгновение ослабить внимание, и он исчезнет. Потребовалось несколько часов присутствия Каме в квартире, чтобы Джин смог наконец расслабиться и перестать бояться хлопка двери, закрывающейся за его гостем. Комнаты вдруг оживают, наполняясь негромкими звуками, сопровождающими действия Каме. Каме, просматривающего его коллекцию дисков, Каме, добывающего пиво из холодильника. Шелест рубашки Джина, которую Каме стаскивает с него через голову, прижимая его к дивану. Тихое шипение Джина, когда холодные пальцы начинают путешествие вниз по его груди. Смех, смешивающийся с журчанием воды, настоящий, искренний смех, которого Джин не слышал уже несколько лет. Пальцы Каме, скользящие по влажной стенке душевой кабинки, когда Джин толкается в него, его тяжелое дыхание и, как награда: "Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся".

А привыкнув к этим звукам, Джин уже заранее знает, как больно будет ему просыпаться на следующее утро в тишине.

 

Открыв глаза, он видит Каме, сидящего в кресле у стены в спальне. Одежды на нем ни клочка, но гитара, примостившаяся на его коленях, закрывает почти все.

\- Ты еще пишешь?

Джин дергает плечом и садится, поджав ноги.

\- Что-нибудь за последнее время?

Он колеблется. По правде говоря, за это время он написал много песен. Это даже забавно, стоило ему начать писать без намерения показывать кому-то и как будто выключатель в нем повернули. В голове начали роиться миллионы идей и некоторые из них оказались вполне даже ничего. Но он пишет для себя. Это терапия. И некоторые песни он писал, думая только о Каме. Особенно последнюю, которая пришла ему в голову утром, после случайного знакомства на одну ночь. Знакомства, о котором он пожалел, как только увидел этого парня в своей комнате и почувствовал, насколько он неуместен и чужероден. Джин еле удержался, чтобы тут же его не выставить.

Эти песни выдают его секреты. Какие-то вещи, о которых он говорил только с Каме. Фразочки, которыми они любили перекидываться. Тайны, которыми Каме с ним делился. Все места, куда они ходили вдвоем, моменты которые они переживали вдвоем, не делясь ни с кем. Все это в песнях, написанных Джином. Спрятано на самом виду. И как только Каме прочитает тексты, он все увидит.

Джин проглатывает застрявший в горле комок тоски и указывает на комод, стоящий рядом с креслом.

\- Верхний ящик.

Каме встает, открывает указанный ящик и замирает, увидев, насколько он завален бумагой. Напоминание, как много времени прошло уже с тех пор, как Джин ушел.

\- Красная папка. Верхний лист в красной папке.

Он достает ее осторожно, почти нежно и усаживается обратно в кресло. Пока он несколько раз перечитывает текст, Джин внимательно наблюдает за ним, пытаясь разглядеть реакцию, убедиться, что Каме понимает. Джин знает, что он понимает. Каме бегло просматривает следующий листок, но никак не показывает свой реакции. Коротко глянув на Джина, он встает, поднимает гитару и медленно подходит к постели. Кладет гитару ему на колени, папку с песней раскрывает перед ним, а сам проскальзывает ему за спину, прижимается почти вплотную, ногами обхватив бедра Джина, положив руки ему на плечи и прислонившись головой к его голове.

\- Спой ее для меня.

\- Я...

\- Спой ее для меня, - это и мольба и приказ в одной фразе. И отчаяние неуверенности, и некая убежденность, что никто, кроме него не обладает достаточными основаниями, правом, услышать ее. _Спой ее для меня._

Голос Джина все еще хрипловат со сна, он нервничает и его пальцы пару раз сбиваются, Но, заканчивая песню, он думает, что она прозвучала, как надо. Что это самое подходящее представление, самый честный способ обнажить душу перед Каме, пока он смотрит. Пока он слушает. Пока он не произносит ни слова. И закончив, Джин сидит недвижно, сосредоточившись на своем дыхании, пытаясь не ожидать реакции. Потому что он обещал не говорить об этом. Он обещал не поднимать эту тему.

Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Каме осторожно поцеловал его в шею.

\- Одевайся.

Джин рассмеялся.

\- Первый раз сталкиваюсь с такой реакцией.

\- Ну, не могу же я вывести тебя обедать голым.

 

~

 

Это одно из тех заведений, где Джин всегда чувствует себя неуместным. Будто что-то прописано в его генах. Ген "недостаточно стильный". Ген "недостаточно красноречивый". Ген "неумелый". И все они очень доминантные и из-за них он сидит, как на иголках, пытаясь изучать меню. Но никак не может разобрать, что напечатано тонкими буквами, расположенными такими ровными рядами. Зато цены он разбирает прекрасно.

Каме был замечен и узнан в ту же секунду, как вошел в зал. Но люди в этом ресторане того сорта, которых не волнует такая банальная вещь, как слава. Их не интересует мир, лежащий у их ног. И хотя Джин чувствует себя здесь очень неуютно, он может понять, почему Каме нравится это место.

\- Может, я для тебя закажу? - предлагает Каме, когда Джин, судорожно сглотнув, пытается сосредоточиться на меню, под ненавязчивым наблюдением их официанта. Джин поспешно принимает предложение.

 

\- Ну а ты как? - спрашивает Каме, когда официант уходит с их заказом. - Был у тебя кто-нибудь? Серьезно, я имею в виду.

\- Ты пригласил меня на обед, чтобы вести эту кошмарную светскую беседу?

\- Не в таких выражениях.

Джин склоняет голову на бок и улыбается.

\- Так это свидание?

Каме смотрит на возвращающегося официанта и пожимает плечами.

\- Если да, то это наше первое, - говорит Джин, продолжая смотреть на Каме, и не обращая внимания на расставляемые между ними бокалы и тарелки и педантично раскладываемые многочисленные ножи и вилки.

Каме знаком просит открыть предложенную его вниманию бутылку вина и бросает короткий взгляд на Джина.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание, значит это свидание.

Он чувствует, что щеки у него пощипывает, пытается украдкой взглянуть на официанта и снова переводит взгляд на Каме. Тот пробует вино, кивком выражает одобрение и обращает все свое внимание на Джина, когда абсолютно безучастный официант начинает разливать вино по бокалам с эффектной грацией.

\- Да. Я хочу этого, - подтверждает Джин, пытаясь не покраснеть, как школьница, когда Каме выгибает бровь.

Официант снова оставляет их наедине и Каме поднимает бокал.

\- Тогда за это и выпьем.

Они соприкасаются бокалами и Джин улыбается.

 

~

 

К тому времени, как они добираются до ожидающего их такси, поле зрения Джина уже несколько расплывается по краям и ноги его иногда заплетаются, что дает возможность слегка наваливаться на Каме, чувствуя его руку на своей талии и позволяя его запаху пропитать одежду. Каме говорит водителю адрес и Джин хихикает.

\- Я даже не знаю теперь, где ты живешь. Ну не нелепо ли?

Когда машина трогается, Каме поворачивается к нему, все еще находясь очень близко, почти на расстоянии поцелуя.

\- Ничего нелепого, я же не говорил тебе.

Внезапно Джину хочется заплакать.

\- А зачем ты сейчас говоришь?

Каме не отвечает.

Джин наблюдает за проскальзывающим мимо светом уличных фонарей, мечтая, чтобы поездка продолжалась еще много часов. Он не хочет, чтобы день заканчивался. Если б это зависело от него, они так и колесили бы по Токио вечно, забыв о мире снаружи. К сожалению, скоро они останавливаются около современного здания.

Чуть не вывалившись из машины, Джин просит водителя подождать. Когда он поворачивается к Каме, тот хмурится, вопросительно на него глядя.

\- Ты не хочешь подняться?

\- О, я хочу, но, как бы пьян я не был, я все равно знаю, что это паршивая идея.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что. Когда я проснусь завтра, тебя не будет. И мне нужно, чтобы вокруг была знакомая обстановка. Быть в безопасности, чтобы... Ты понимаешь? Мне нужно начать справляться с этим прямо сейчас. С тем, что тебя нет рядом. Для этого требуется время. Иногда мне даже кажется, что я никогда не преуспею в этом.

Каме смотрит в землю

\- Почему же тогда ты ушел?

Джин смеется резко и отрывисто, ему сдавливает горло, и годы слез эхом тонут в этом звуке.

\- Потому что, как бы трудно не было без тебя, я просто не смогу быть около тебя, но не с тобой. Понимаешь? Это все ты. Я это сделал ради тебя. Потому что та карьера, о которой ты мечтал - со мной бы ее не было.

Он сжимает кулаки, чтобы удержаться, не потянуться к нему, не прикоснуться. Чтобы не прижать его к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Если бы он не был Джином. Если бы Каме не был Каме, Джин сейчас сказал бы ему: "Я люблю тебя".

\- Ну... Я пойду.

Каме кивает, все еще не поднимая взгляда, не двигаясь позволяет Джину повернуться к машине. "А чего ты ждал?" - думает тот, когда Каме внезапно разворачивает его к себе и прижимается холодными губами к его губам.

\- Каме, - всхлипывает он в его рот. - Каме. Каме. Каме,- скомкано и неразборчиво. Отчаянно и поспешно, а руки его нежно обхватывают лицо Каме.

Пока продолжаются поцелуи - это просто восхитительно, руки Каме расстегивают его плащ и проскальзывают внутрь, их языки сплетаются. Желудок Джина будто проваливается вниз. Расставание оказывается длительным: прощальные прикосновения, поцелуи в уголки губ.

Каме отодвигается, приводит его плащ в порядок и выдыхает.

\- Береги себя.

Не доверяя голосу, Джин кивает, заправляет выбившуюся прядь Каме за ухо, отворачивается и садится в машину. Сказав водителю трогаться, он не смотрит назад. Сама мысль об уменьшающейся с расстоянием, исчезающей за поворотом фигуре Каме причиняет боль. Он умудряется сдерживать слезы, пока они не отъезжают на несколько кварталов.

 

~

 

Он разминает затекшую шею, пока не слышит удовлетворяющий его щелчок. Последнее время спится ему плохо. Он знает, что это совершенно смехотворно, но постель кажется ему пустой. Прошла уже неделя, но Джин все еще не может привыкнуть к отсутствию того, что вошло в его жизнь всего за несколько часов. Просыпаясь, он скользит ладонями по пустому пространству и ему кажется, что если посильнее вжаться лицом в подушку, то все еще можно уловить следы запаха Каме. И он смеется над собой каждый день.

Десятый раз за какие-нибудь полчаса пробегая взглядом по строчкам на мониторе, Джин раздраженно постукивает пальцами по столу. Это ведь не трудно. Он знает, что нужно написать и еще вчера должен был отослать готовый текст. Но мысли о работе постоянно оказываются на втором плане, не выдерживая соперничества с личными проблемами. Он опять почти погружается в раздумья, когда в дверях появляется Юри. Джин дергается, выпрямляется в кресле и виновато улыбается, но она, против обыкновения, на улыбку не отвечает.

\- Тебя хотят видеть наверху, - говорит она тихо, на ее лице написано беспокойство.

Джин хмурится.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Прямо сейчас.

Он встает, потягивается, надевает пиджак.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, так ведь? – внезапно произносит Юри, и пальцы Джина застывают на пуговицах. Он вопросительно смотрит на нее. Юри сглатывает и опускает взгляд на папку, которую прижимает к груди. Тихо вздохнув, вытаскивает спрятанную за папкой помятую газету и неуверенно протягивает Джину. Он берет ее и разворачивает.

\- Я увидела сегодня утром, когда кофе покупала.

Фотографии расплывчатые и темные, но вовсе не трудно разобрать, кто эти двое, целующиеся на улице. Сцена запечатлена во всех пикантных подробностях: Каме разворачивает Джина к себе, дальше снимок за снимком их прощальный поцелуй и, на последнем, пальцы Каме на вороте плаща Джина и на его губах та самая печальная улыбка, которая преследует Джина уже несколько дней. Все это под кричащим желтым заголовком: «Шокирующие фотографии!». "Кто-то рано закончит карьеру", - думает Джин, проводя пальцем по лицу Каме на бумаге.

\- Мне очень жаль.

Джин улыбается.

\- Кажется, говорить со мной будут не о повышении, да?

 

~

 

\- Для такой престижной компании как наша, очень важно сохранять определенное... достоинство, - председатель хмурится и складывает кончики пальцев вместе. Он выглядит очень озабоченным правильным подбором слов, но взглядом с Джином старается не встречаться.

\- Итак. Учитывая ваше прошлое, мы были поражены вашим усердием. Вы показали себя достойным похвалы. И вы должны понять, что я испытываю глубочайшее сожаление. Но… На данный момент…

Джин ждет, не дернув бровью, никак не выказывая своего напряжения. Мысленно он уже выходит из здания, телесно все еще в офисе, в нетерпеливом ожидании.

\- Я думаю, лучше всего было бы вам взять… небольшой отпуск. Мы добавим вам несколько дней. Пока первая волна… ажиотажа… не схлынет.

Джин кивает. Встает и протягивает руку для пожатия.

\- Я тогда пойду, соберу свои вещи?

\- О, нет. В этом нет необходимости. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, просто сообщите, и вам вышлют.

Он снова кивает. Сообщение принято. _Уйти тихо. Не поднимать шума._

 

~

 

Зайдя в свой офис, он берет телефон и набирает номер, уверено нажимая кнопки.

\- Хай?

\- Дай мне его номер.

\- Джин…

\- Ямашита. Просто дай мне его номер.

\- Дам. Но я тебя предупреждаю. Он довольно-таки зол.

\- Что? На меня? Он меня винит?

\- Я не знаю, откуда мне? Когда дело касается Каме, я никогда ничего не знаю. Но он в том еще состоянии.

\- Можно его понять.

\- Да. Я тебе сообщением скину.

\- Спасибо.

\- Эй, Джин?

\- Да?

\- Когда ты ушел. Не одному тебе было больно.

\- Наверное… Наверное, я просто… Он просто никогда не давал мне повода поверить в это.

\- Ты же знаешь Каме. У него все по-другому. Ну, Джин. У него свои заморочки. Одна из них – ты.

 

~

 

Всю дорогу домой Джин набирает и набирает номер Каме. Телефон все еще прижат к его уху, когда открываются двери лифта, и он видит ее, сидящую у двери.

Эрика.

_Черт. Расскажите о забывчивости._

Вздохнув и прервав вызов, Джин убирает телефон в карман и останавливается напротив нее, портфель в одной руке, ключи в другой. Она на него не смотрит.

\- Я думала, между нами что-то было. Что мы можем начать что-то…

\- Эрика-чан… Мне очень жаль… Но… Я… У меня не было намерения вселять в тебя ложные надежды.

\- Нет. Нет, я думаю у тебя не было никаких намерений на мой счет! – резко говорит она и встает. – И теперь я выгляжу полной дурой!

\- Мне очень жаль.

\- Этого недостаточно! – кричит Эрика, и вдруг черты ее лица искажаются, она всхлипывает и обнимает его. Джин стоит не шевелясь, не отвечая ей. За его спиной снова открывается лифт.

\- Я что-нибудь прерываю?

Джин резко оборачивается, разрывая объятия.

\- Каме, - выдыхает он. Каме выгибает бровь за солнцезащитными очками. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Прогуливаюсь. Что еще, по-твоему?

Он коротко взглядывает на Эрику, делает шаг вперед и забирает ключи из руки Джина.

\- Прошу прощения, - вставляет ключ в замочную скважину и поворачивает. – Вам придется договорить позже, - продолжает он, открывая дверь, и хватает Джина за ворот. - Сейчас я его забираю, чтобы как следует оттрахать, - затаскивает в квартиру и закрывает дверь прямо перед изумленным лицом Эрики.

 

~

 

\- И что ты собираешься делать?

Спальню заполняют сумерки, Джин рассеянно рисует узоры на груди Каме, устроив голову на его плече.

\- Я ничего не собираюсь делать. Моя карьера закончена.

Джин сглатывает и перекидывает ногу через ноги Каме, прижимаясь сильнее.

\- А ты? Рановато сегодня домой пришел, а?

\- Ну, меня уволили. Вроде как.

Каме запускает руку в его волосы и целует в лоб.

\- Конечно.

\- Не знаю. Это была просто работа. Мне нужно было платить за квартиру. То есть, все еще нужно.

\- Ммм… Мне жаль. Что втянул тебя. Опять.

Джин садится и неверяще фыркает.

\- Серьезно? В смысле, тебе действительно жаль?

Каме бросает на него короткий взгляд, но молчит. Он выглядит виноватым.

\- Несколько лет ты заявляешься ко мне, не давая возможности забыть, встряхиваешь прошлое и… - он пытается фыркнуть, но получается всхлип. – Каме, ты же знаешь о моих чувствах к тебе. И я тебе все сказал, когда уходил. Я сказал тебе: "Может ты и можешь притворяться, что все в порядке, но я не могу". Это просто невозможно. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, Каме.

Каме делает неровный вздох, смотрит ему в глаза и тут же отводит взгляд.

\- И теперь… Что это значит? Зачем ты пришел, если тебе так жаль, что ты втянул меня в свою жизнь?

Каме облизнул губы.

\- Мне предложили заявить, что мы были пьяны. Что это просто был знак нежности, дружеского расположения.

Джину кажется, что низ его живота леденеет.

\- Что? Они… Ты… Ты издеваешься? Я думал, ты сказал…

\- Я отказался.

Джин хмурится. Смотрит на него.

\- Что?

\- Я отказался, - повторяет Каме и тоже садится, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, ласкает большими пальцами скулы. – Я сказал, что не собираюсь лгать о тебе. Сказал, что теперь все будет именно так, - он тянется вперед и целует Джина. – Слышишь? Теперь все будет именно так.

Джину кажется, что он может взорваться в любую минуту. Водоворот эмоций будто изнашивает его изнутри. И прежде всего, он просто не может поверить в то, что слышит.

\- Ты… Ты собираешься… Бросаешь карьеру?

Каме кивает.

Несколько мгновений они сидят в тишине, глядя друг другу в глаза. И вдруг Каме говорит:

\- Джин?

\- Да?

\- Я есть хочу. Закажи мне карри.

И Джин смеется. Смех у него получается несколько истеричный, захлебывающийся и нарастающий, и не прекращается, пока Каме не заглушает его своими губами. Он опрокидывает Джина на спину и забирается на него, улыбаясь.

И Джин думает, что это очень хороший способ начать все сначала.

______________


End file.
